Yugioh Magica Duel Monsters Truth or Dare
by Kishchigo Sennem
Summary: Title says it all. Ask or dare your favorite characters from Yugioh Duel Monsters and Madoka Magica. I'm including Duel Monsters and witches as well. I might put other shows in here as well. Might. Rules are in first chapter. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Rules For Truths and Dares**

 **1\. You can ask or dare anything you want to. But please keep it Rated T. I don't really know if I can lemony stuff, you know.**

 **2\. You can ask or dare anyone from Yugioh Duel Monsters and/or Madoka Magica. I'm including Duel Monsters and witches as well.**

 **3\. I might put other shows in here but I'll need information about the characters that you want me to put into the story.**

 **4\. You can also do minor characters from both main shows as well. (Ex. Dark Magician/Mahado, I'm a huge fan of Mahado, The Dark Magician)**

 **5\. PLEASE do not leave hateful comments and/or flames. I don't want to deal with ANY drama!**

 **Those are the rules for my Truth or Dare show. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Yaoi and Magical Boys

**Chapter 1: Yaoi and Magical Boys**

 **Me: Everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating my stories. but i will try to find a way to update them however i can. until then, you will have to wait. Now let's get going.**

 **Warning: characters will be OOC from time to time so bear with me. Yaoi, Yuri, crack, all that fun stuff.**

Me: hello everyone and welcome to Yugioh Magica truth or dare. for this chapter, we are gonna need Yami/Atem, Yugi, Rafael, Dartz, Madoka, and Oktavia.

Yugi: why us?

Me: because you guys are gonna be doing truth and dares this chapter.

Mahado: can i read them?

Me: i don't why not.

Mahado: okay. ^.^ the first thruth and dares are from _Yuruka Moto A.S.M:_

 _I dare Yami to kiss Yugi and date him for 2 weeks. Plus, I want to know, Madoka, what's the best thing in your life?_

Yami/Atem: is that all the dares me and yugi get?

Me: only for you, Yugi has another dare to do with dartz.

Yugi: is it bad?

Me: it shouldn't be, but for the time being you and Yami kiss and let him take you out on a date for two weeks. and before you go, Mahado will read the next review. okay?

Yugi: okay. *goes over to Yami and kisses him on the lips.*

Yami/Atem: * kisses back *

~ 2 hours later ~

Seth: okay, you two. time's up.

Both: okay.

Me: Madoka, what was the best thing in your life?

Madoka: My friends and family i guess. on to the next review.

Mahado: the next review is from _game girl 101:_

 _OMG. DARTY! Dartz, I am a HUGE fan of yours. I promise to go easy on you (though there are tons of requests for you and one for someone)._

 _*Dartz_  
 _1\. Which of your three henchman would you rather kiss (on the lips)?_  
 _2\. Dress up as a magical girl; like those Magica Madoka girls. Try to fight a witch. Yugi will assist you._  
 _3\. Play on the lyre to a song._ _*If you were a girl and have to make a contract, would you accept being a magic girl and what would be your appearance like? Your wish as well?_

 _*Please kiss Rafael. You two are meant to be._

 _*I dare you to dress as your wife - Iona - and act like her for ten minutes. Do you know your wife more?_

 _*Yugi_ _1\. Same as Dartz, dress as a magical girl. Try to fight a witch. Dartz will be with you._

Me; okay then, Dartz.

Dartz: 1. since you want me to kiss Rafael, i will. *goes to Rafael and kisses him on the lips * 2. i will do it and make sure Yugi doesn't get hurt or otherwise Yami/Atem will kill me. *dresses as Mami *

Yugi: *dresses as Madoka*

Dartz and Yugi: * fight Oktavia and win, dress out of the girls clothes and give them back to Madoka and Mami*

Yugi: *goes over to Yami/Atem and cuddles with him *

Dartz: 3. will do. *takes out a lyre and plays a heavenly song very beautifully then puts it back* and 4. how can i resist? *dresses as Iona and acts like her for ten minutes, then takes off the clothes* and no, i don't know her more than i already do. and last but not least, the truth. i would accept being a magical girl/boy. my appearance would be my past outfit with the color green on it instead. as for my wish, i would wish for my wife and daughter back to life in the present life.

Me: well. there you have it everyone. send in more truths and dares. and before i forget * revives Oktavia * had to do that. see ya all next time.


End file.
